Hidden truths
by XsandraX
Summary: Emily has a secret that could put her secret identity in jeopardy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone! This was just a vague idea i had in mind so tell me if you like and if you want me to continue.**

**Thanks for reading!**

Emily and Nolan were sitting in her living room, after Aiden's death many things had occurred like Daniel's arrest or the discovery of Conrad's body on the road outside of the prison. How he got out was mystery to everyone, the police didn't expand that much into finding his killer because after the discovery that he was a terrorist there were too many people who had the motive to kill him so in the end they never found the killer. Nolan had been concerned about Emily for a while but he was relieved when she called him, she seemed better than the last time they saw each other.

''Hey Ems, can i ask you something?''

''Yeah sure.''

''Does the name Catherine Wilson ring a bell?'' Emily froze for a second, she couldn't understand why he would know of her.

''Yeah of course, aunt Cathy.''

''Was she related to your father?''

''No she was our neighbour , but she was very close so i always considered her family.''

**flashback**

_It was shortly after Amanda regained consciousness at the hospital, after hearing that her mother was gone she felt really lonely even with her father. One day she was sitting on her porch and she saw someone she hadn't seen in a long time, it was aunt Cathy, the last time she saw her was before she went to visit her mother at the hospital._

_''Aunt Cathy, what are you doing here?''_

_''I heard about what happened to your mother and i thought that you could use some cheering up.''_

_''What do you have in mind?''_

_''Well i cooked a bunch of blue berry pancakes and wondered if you wanted to eat them with me.'' She became sad when she remembered eating pancakes with her mother._

_''What's wrong Amanda?''_

_''I feel lonely without her.''_

_''Amanda i'm sure that she feels the same, but do you think that she would be happy knowing that your moping so much? If you spend the rest of your life feeling sad about your mother you'll never be able to enjoy it, but if you do feel sad you don't need to be alone, you can come to me whenever you want even if it is just for blueberrry pancakes.'' Amanda smiled at her._

_''Thank you, can i come over and have_ those_ blue berry pancakes?''_

_''Of course.'' Cathy held her hand and they walked top her house._

* * *

''Oh so that's why you're in contact with her?'' Emily was shocked.

''How did you find out?''

''Because i'm good at what i do.''

''How long have you known?''

''Quite a while now but why did you keep this from me?'' Emily felt guilty that she didn't tell him before.

''I'm sorry that i hid this from you but i will tell you soon.'' Nolan could see that she was sincere so he nodded even though he was really curious.

* * *

**Later at the cemetery**

Emily was walking with 3 roses in her hand, she put one on her father's grave, one on Amanda's and at last she put the final rose on Aiden's grave. She kneeled down and brushed off some dead leafs, the pain inside was still unbearable and part of her still didn't want to believe that he was gone, she just wanted this to be a nightmare so that when she woke up she would find Aiden by her side. Every time she looked at his grave her mind would go back to that day...

**flash back**

_9 years earlier._

_Amanda was in the toilet holding her pregnancy test staring at that pink plus sign, maybe hoping that if she stared at it enough it would disappear but obviously it didn't. There were so many things she was fearing at that moment like the way Aiden would react to these news, how she was going to continue her path of revenge or what she was going to do with it. After at least an hour of panicking she realised that she was going nowhere so she called Aiden and he arrived soon after._

_''Amanda what's wrong? You sounded weird on the phone.'' She looked at him and for no reason she started crying so he hugged her trying to calm her down._

_''I don't know what to do anymore Aiden.'' She sobbed._

_''Hey, hey calm down. Just tell me what happened.''_

_''I-I'm pregnant.'' Amanda took a step back and saw the the look of shock on his face._

_''Well what do you want to do?'' They both stayed silent for a while realising that they could never continue their revenge journeys while being parents._

_''I will go to the doctor's and then i'll get an abortion.'' He nodded._

**end of flash back**

She wiped off a tear from her cheek then she got up, walked to her car and went home. By the time she got to her house it was late, she cooked something to eat and had a quick shower, when she got out of the shower she went to her bed and opened a drawer, inside she found old pictures of her and Aiden when they were younger, she stopped when she stumbled unto a picture she forgot she still had. It was a picture of her with an evident baby bump with Aiden's arms wrapped around her, it was one of those rare moments of happiness that she wished would never end but as always it did.

**flash back**

_She was at the doctor's to make sure if she was pregnant, even though she was pretty sure since she had been sick for a while now, she had decided to check in as Amanda Mathis so that there wouldn't have been any trouble. The doctor came in, she was in her mid thirties and had this calm aura around her, but Amanda was still nervous._

_''So how can i help you Amanda.''_

_''I took a pregnancy test and it came out positive but i wanted to make sure it wasn't a false positive.''_

_''Okay then please lie down.'' Every second that passed felt like an eternity for her._

_''There do you see the big dot, that is your baby congratulations.'' Amanda looked at the screen staring at it, she couldn't believe how small it was but she knew that if she had to abort it she couldn't get attatched to it._

_''Thank you doctor.'' _

_Aiden was in his room thinking about Amanda, he knew that he should have gone with her but he couldn't stand the thought of seeing the baby because if he did he would never kill it. He actually always wanted to be a father someday as long as Amanda would be the mother, but it felt too soon they had just started training, if there was a chance to find Coleen he had to try and he knew that this revenge meant everything to Amanda. Suddenly she came rushing in, Aiden worriedly went over to her to check if she was hurt but Amanda hugged him and started crying on his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her and tryed to reassure her._

_''Aiden i couldn't...''_

_''What happened?''_

_''I saw it... our baby. It was really small but when i went to the abortion clinic i couldn't do it so i ran back here.'' _

_''It's okay we'll find a way.'' His voice reassured her._

_''You should have seen it, it was so small and i couldn't hurt it.'' He chuckled at the thought that the mighty Amanda Clarke would be difenseless against a baby but he liked this gentle side of her._

_''How big is it?''_

_''It's the size of a pea.''_

_''From now on i'll help you protect it then.'' It wouldn't be easy but they would at least try, _

**end of flash back**

Emily smiled recalling that wonderful moment, during that time she seriously considered giving up her revenge for the chance of having a family but as usual she just wasn't able to let it go so she had to give it up and now this revenge cost her Aiden. She felt bad that she never told Nolan about any of this but she knew that it was just too dangerous for her to do before but since he already found out about aunt Cathy it wouldn't take long for him to find out about that too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, i wanted to thank you for the great reviews and i hope that you like this chapter too.**

In his apartment Nolan couldn't help but feel really irritated at Emily, considering the lengths she went through to make sure that her revenge plan succeed, which it did, he didn't understand why she would risk it all just to send letters to this 'aunt Cathy'. Even though she said that she would tell him soon he still couldn't resist the temptation so he did a background check on her, all she could find was that her husband died years after David's arrest and that was it, when he once visited David he actually mentioned her but he just said that after Kara was gone she became like a mother to Amanda and that she spent most of her time at her house before they went to the Hamptons. There had to be more to it so he decided to go talk to Jack about it and see if maybe he could enlighten him, at the stowaway jack seemed to be busy with the last customer so he waited on a stool until he came to him.

''Hey Nolan what's up?''

''Actually i'm here because i need to talk to you.''

''Oh okay, what is it?''

''It's about Emily and her revenge sort of...''

''Oh i thought that it was over now that Conrad's in jail and everything.''

''Yeah it is but recently i've discovered that during her revenge she had been in contact with someone she knew in her past.''

''And you're surprised because she kept it a secret from you?''

''Yes, i mean i thought that i knew everything about her and the fact that she kept something so trivial a secret makes me think that there could be something bigger that she didn't want me to find out.''

''Did you ask her about it?''

''Yeah she told me that she will tell me soon but i'm really curious to know now.''

''You just need to wait, i'm sure that when she's ready she'll tell you the truth. So who was she in contact with anyway?''

''Catherine Wilson, David told me that after her mother went away she was like a mother to Amanda.''

''Wait do you mean that aunt Cathy?''

''You know her?''

''Sorry to disappoint but no i don't, i've only heard about her from Amanda when she was a kid, she sounded really important to her.''

* * *

**in the morning**

Emily got up, showered and made herself some breakfast. It seemed that since Aiden's death the only thing getting Emily out of bed was the routine, the only difference this day was that she was feeling nervous because Nolan was so very close to finding out a secret she and Aiden had been keeping for years, even though now it was technically safe to reveal it she wondered how they would react to the fact that she has hid this for so long. Emily suspected that he already did a background check on her though, but she knew that he wouldn't be able to find anything.

**flashback**

_Aiden and Amanda were in the hospital room, today they would be able to find out the gender of their baby, Aiden was very excited because this was the first time that he would be able to see their child, meanwhile Amanda just felt exhausted not just by the pregnancy but also because they officially quit both of their revenges and were now living in a two story in the suburbs. It felt weird for her, living a normal life, it almost didn't feel right, even though she felt about it sometimes she wondered if giving up her revenge was the right thing to do and often wondered if Aiden felt the same way about his. The doctor came in and after asking a few routine questions started putting a gel on Amanda's stomach, for a minute they became worried because the doctor seemed very confused._

_''Doctor what's wrong?'' He sighed in relief and smiled reassuringly._

_''Sorry if i made you worry but there it is.'' He said pointing on the screen at their baby.__  
_

_''Would you like to know the gender?'' They both nodded._

_''You're having a beautiful healthy baby girl.'' Aiden's face light up and Amanda was just happy that she wasn't alone in this._

_''Thank you doctor.'' The doctor left them._

_''Aiden are you absolutely sure you want to do this? I know that you really wanted to make the people who killed your sister pay.'' _

_''Yeah i did and then i met you Amanda, before i met you i didn't have a purpose in life and now we're going to have a family, i want to do this.''_

_''Thank you Aiden, did you think of any names yet?''_

_''I was thinking about Hayley.''_

_5 months after Hayley was born_

_Aiden had gotten up in the middle of the night to feed the baby and when he was going back to bed he stopped when he heard a noise from the living room, he cautiously made his way there but the person that he saw wasn't one he thought he'd ever see again._

_''Takeda? What are you doing here?''_

_''I told you before you two left, that i wasn't giving up on either of you.''_

_''And why do you think that me or Amanda would come with you?'' Aiden started walking away._

_''What if i told you that you still have a chance to save Coleen?'' Aiden stopped and turned to face him._

_''What did you say?''_

_''Your sister is still alive Aiden. If you change your mind you know where to find me.'' Needing some time to think alone Aiden walked out of the room but what he didn't know was that Amanda had heard everything._

_The next morning while they were having breakfast the both of them had a lot on their minds, Aiden kept thinking of Coleen whilst Amanda wondered if he was ever going to tell her. She suddenly wasn't hungry anymore so she trew the rest of her food in the garbage and went to take care of Hayley, Aiden noticed that Amanda was acting weird today and thought of asking her later. After dressing Hayley, Amanda sat down in the rocking chair in the room, held her and stroked the baby's cheek which made her smile, a tear trickled down her cheek and Amanda quickly pulled herself together, she knew that Aiden would go to save his sister and part of her wanted him to stay with them but she didn't want him to be unhappy either so she put Hayley back in the crib and walked to the bedroom where she found Aiden writing a note holding a bag and laughed._

_''Where you going to leave us without telling me? I heard you last night with Takeda.'' He got up from the bed because he wanted to explain to her._

_''Look Amanda..'' She silenced him with her hand._

_''I didn't come here to stop you Aiden, but after everything i was hoping that you wouldn't just leave a note behind.'' _

_''I'm sorry but if she's alive i can't leave her alone suffering.'' _

_''I know, but what if you die?'' Aiden never really thought about that scenario, he could see that Amanda was really worried but he wasn't going to let that stop him._

_''I'm still going.'' Amanda could understand since that's the way she felt about her revenge too, but in that moment she hated him because now that they had a family he was willing to die and leave his daughter behind._

_''Fine but don't expect to find us waiting for you.'' _

_After she said that they both felt like their hearts were breaking, so he handed her a letter for Hayley and left. When the door closed she fell to the floor and started crying, she tried to be quiet so that her daughter wouldn't hear her but her sobs just seemed to be louder and louder._

**end of flashback**

This wasn't a particularly nice memory for Emily, she remembered how much she had hated Aiden for what he did to them back then but eventually she forgave him, she was just sad that he would not be able to reconcile with his daughter. Suddenly someone knocked on the door, it was Nolan, she didn't think that he was that impatient so she got up and reluctantly let him in.

''Morning Nolan.''

''Morning sun shine, so i was around the neighbour hood and wondered if soon was today.'' she sighed and saw that he was about to retort with an excuse so she decided to just get this over with.

''Fine. When i was 20 i got pregnant.'' Nolan's jar dropped and it took him a few seconds to readjust his expression.

''Who's was it?''

''Aiden's, her name is Hayley and she's 9 years old.''

''What happened to her?''

''When she was 1 i realised that i couldn't let the Graysons get away with what they did so i gave her to the only person i trusted at the time.''

''Aunt Cathy, how did you meet her again?''

''6 moths after Aiden left to find Coleen i decided to go visit my old house and when she saw me she recognised me and invited me inside, i told her everything that happened since i left and she believed me.''

''Wait so she knew the truth about your father?''

''Yeah but she had already suspected something like this since she knew that he wasn't a monster.''

''Ems why didn't you tell me?''

''Because if anyone had known she was my daughter it would have put us at risk.''She then gave him a photo of Hayley and he was surprised to see that if it wasn't for her eyes and some other small differences you couldn't tell her and Emily when she was smaller apart.

''Does she know who you are?''

''Yeah i used to visit her a lot until when she was 4 in one of my missions i accidentally put her in danger, after that i decided to keep my distance so i just sent letters to her but if there is an emergency Aunt Cathy has my number.''

* * *

Aunt Cathy was at home cleaning the house, there was still some time left before Hayley came back from school, while she was washing the dishes she got distracted and almost broke a glass. She hadn't been able to concentrate recently because she was worried about Amanda, she didn't hear from her since she told her that Aiden died and was really worried about her. Amanda wasn't her daughter but that didn't mean she didn't worry, she had taken care of her for a couple of years and got really attached to her, she might have changed a bit from she was a child but sometimes she could still see that little girl inside. Suddenly someone knocked on the door, she was surprised because she didn't have visitors that didn't call in advance and solicitors usually came in the morning, she opened the door and when she saw who it was she gasped.

''David?'' She couldn't believe her eyes, it was him after all these years the only thing that really changed was a few wrinkles and different hair cut.

''I'm sorry to surprise you like this Catherine but can i come in?'' She let him inside and prepared some tea for the both of them.

''How can you still be alive? I thought that you were stabbed.''

''I was but inside the jail there were people that believed that i wasn't guilty, after i was stabbed i was taken to a doctor and from then on i lived in my father's cabin with the help of a few people.''

''Why did you make your daughter believe that you were dead?''

''I didn't have a choice, i couldn't get in contact with anyone, it would have risked my exposure.''

''So what are you going to do now?''

''I guess i should talk to Nolan first but did you ever see Amanda before she died?''

In that moment she didn't know what to say because if she were to tell him that she was taking care of Amanda's daughter and many people might come snooping around and find out the truth but she didn't want to lie to him either, both heads turned to the direction of the door when they heard it open, Cathy cursed herself for forgetting that she was coming home. A young girl with golden curls and blue eyes wearing a school uniform walked into the living room.

''Aunt Cathy i'm back from school.''

She was confused by the presence of the man that looked the same age as aunt Cathy, but at the same time she thought she saw him somewhere before. Cathy saw the look on his face and knew that it was too late so she sighed.

''Hayley why don't you go get changed from your uniform and then we can have lunch.''

''Okay.'' Hayley wanted to ask her who was that man but she decided to ask later, when she went up the stairs David looked at Cathy obviously wanting answers.

''Is she..?''

''Yes, she's your grand daughter. 8 years ago i saw Amanda with her 1 year old daughter, for certain circumstances she couldn't keep her so i've been taking care of her since.''

''I can't believe this.. I thought she only had one son.'' Cathy figured out that he was probably talking about the other Amanda.

''Do you want to stay for lunch?'' She knew that it might not be the greatest idea but she needed time to call Amanda.

''Sure if i'm not intruding.''

''No it will be fine, this way you can get to know Hayley. I'm going to get some food from the pantry so in the meantime make yourself at home.'' She tried calling Amanda but she didn't answer so she went to make lunch, Hayley went downstairs to find her aunt but instead found the man from before, she was confused because she thought that he would be gone by now so she took the chance to observe him and the more she looked at him the more she was convinced she had seen him before, she walked towards a shelf and picked up a picture of her mother when she was her age and finally realised who he was.

''Mom told me that you were dead. How come you're here then?''

''That's because i didn't die but i needed people to believe i was.'' Hayley wasn't entirely satisfied with the answer but she sat down on the couch opposite to David.

''When was the last time you saw mom?'' David's mind went back to the night when he was arrested and remembered Amanda being taken away from him.

''I guess when she was about your age.''

''Oh i haven't seen her since i was 4, i still remember her though.

''What about your dad?''

''He died a few weeks ago, the last time he saw me was when i was still a baby.''

''I'm sorry, it must have been hard to never meet your father.''

''Yeah but my mom used to tell me lots of things about him.''

Cathy came in to tell them that lunch was ready so they both followed her to the dining room, after lunch Hayley went to her room to do her homework.

''Thanks for the lunch and for taking care of Hayley all these years, you've helped my family so much i don't even know how to thank you.''

* * *

**at the stowaway**

Jack was cleaning the counter serving some customers when Emily walked in, hoping that she didn't look as nervous on the outside as she was on the inside she made her way to him and he welcomed her with his usual warm smile.

''Hey Jack.''

''Hey Emily can i help you?''

''Can we talk?''

''Sure wait a sec.'' They went to a quiet corner of the bar and sat down.

''I heard that Nolan came over last night.''

''Yeah he said something about you not telling him something important.''

''He was right, i don't want to keep either of you in dark anymore. I have a daughter.''

''You what?''

''I have a daughter, her name's Hayley and she's 9 years old.''

''I'm guessing that she's with that aunt Cathy Nolan was talking about.''

''She is the only person i could trust with her, i haven't seen her in 5 years and i'm nervous about seeing her again.''

''Why?''

''I'm afraid that she wouldn't like the person i'm now, what if she blames me for her father's death?''

''She doesn't have a reason to, Emily it wasn't your fault. If you want i can come with you to see her.''

''You would do that?''

''Of course, i wouldn't mind meeting her.''

Emily went outside to wait until Jack closed up the bar, she noticed that she had a missed call from aunt Cathy, she tried to call her but she didn't answer so she got worried. When Jack closed the door, he saw her and his heart skipped a beat, she looked beautiful, even when she looked worried but he couldn't tell her how he felt, not yet, she had just lost Aiden.

''Something wrong?''

''Aunt Cathy tried to call me before and she isn't answering now.'' Her phone started ringing again except this time it was Nolan.

''Emily, thank god you answered, we have a situation.''

''What happened Nolan?''

''Your father is still alive.''


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry that the chapter's kind of short but the next one is going to be longer, thanks again for the reviews.**

''That can't be...

''I know Emily i couldn't believe it either but he is alive and he is having lunch with your daughter right now.''

''What? How could he have known about her?''

''He didn't, he found out when he got there, from what Cathy told me it seems like he wanted to go see me afterwards.''

''She called you?''

''Yeah she wanted to warn you about David but you didn't answer your phone, where are you?''

''I'm at the Stowaway with Jack we were about to go there.'' Emily was really confused and angry at that moment but she knew that she didn't have the time to panick right now so she took a deep breath.

''Does Cathy know where he's planning to go afterwards?''

''Yeah i think he's coming my way.''

''Good then i need you to convince him not to tell Charlotte about Hayley.''

''What? How am i supposed to do that?''

''I'm sorry Nolan but i need to think of a plan and i can't do that with him roaming around the Hamptons.''

''Fine i'll think of something.''

''Thanks.'' She hung up and saw the confused look on Jack's face.

''We've got a problem.'' On the way back to the beach house she explained the recent turn of events to Jack whose reaction was definitely not calm.

''I can't believe this, why didn't he get in contact with you?'' That same question had been torturing her since she found out, there were so many conflicting feeling in her head right now, she was happy that he was still slive but at the same time she was angry and bitter at him for lying to her for all this time, a part of her was just impressed that she had been able to keep her composure.

''How can you be so calm right now?!''

''I'm not Jack, but right now i need to figure out a way to get Hayley out of this mess.

* * *

Nolan was at his house patiently waiting for David to arrive, the suspense was killing him, and every second that passed he hoped that he didn't suddenly change his mind, the door bell rang and when he opened the door, it was David, apart from his buzz cut and a few wrinkles he looked exactly the same as he did 10 years ago.

''I can see that Catherine alerted you about me. Wow, look at you. You're a grown man now Nolan.'' He smiled and hugged him, even though Nolan was angry at him for that second he was just happy to have him back.

''Come in.''

''I can see that you're doing quite well for yourself, but how did you afford this?''

''It was a gift from a friend.''

''Quite a nice gift but i'm sure that you know that i'm not here to talk about this.'' David explained everything to him from the moment he was stabbed.

''You trusted me with taking care of Amanda and that box, why not this?''

''I couldn't, you were finally acheving your dream, if i did and they found out you would have been ruined.''

''What about Amanda?'' Nolan could see the pained expression on his face.

''I saw her daughter today.''

''So i heard.''

''You should have seen her, i could barely tell her apart from Amanda. I don't understand why she would keep her a secret.''

''Amanda must have had her reasons.''

''You're right, i'm sure she's going to love to meet her half brother.''

''Wait you want to bring her to the Hamptons?''

''Yeah, this way i can get to know her better and she can meet her aunt too.''

''You haven't even met Charlotte yet.''

''I know but she's lost her parents already and she needs her family.''

''Catherine is her family too.''

''Why are you so against bringing her here?''

''It's just that Amanda must have kept her daughter far away from the Hamptons for a reason, i don't want her efforts to be in vain.''

''Fine i won't tell anyone about her for now.''

* * *

Jack had gone back already, it was evening now, she was standing on the porch gazing at the infinity symbol carved on the wood. He was alive, her father had been alive this whole time and in 11 years he didn't even bother to try and find her, as she stared at the symbol again she wondered if he could still remember it, her phone rang and she answered it.

''Hey Nolan, what happened?''

''Your father went out for a bit so i wanted to warn you just in case he went over to your house.''

''Thanks for the head's up but i wasn't planning on staying here anyway.''

''Where are you going?''

''Aunt Cathy's, i need to see Hayley. What did you find out?''

''After being stabbed he was helped by allies and then taken to a safe house while they faked his death, since then he's been laying low.''

''Who are these allies anyway?''

''I don't know, just some people who believed he was innocent but there's another reason why i called you Ems. Your father knows that Hayley's father is dead, he wants to take her with him to the Hamptons.''

''What?'' Emily couldn't believe that after avoiding her for 11 years he suddenly wanted a part in her daughter's life.

''Don't worry, i was able to convince him not to do so for now.''

''Thanks for your help Nolan i'll talk to aunt Cathy.''

She hung up and went back inside to finish packing her bag, she had already alerted aunt Cathy that she was coming over. When she got there she stood in front of the house and remembered that day 8 years ago.

**flashback**

_It had been 9 months since Aiden left, Amanda had been able to raise her daughter well since then but today she felt so lonely that she decided to go out with Hayley for a drive in the neighbourhood where she was raised. The neighbourhood was as vibrant as it was when she was a kid, good memories went through her mind while she was walking with Hayley in her arms in those familiar streets but then she reached her old house she felt a tug in her heart, it looked like nobody lived anymore, more memories of the times with her father flooded her mind and a stray tear fell down her cheek._

_''Amanda?'' She froze to the spot, she heard that voice before._

_''Is that really you?'' She then finally remembered who she was._

_''Aunt Cathy?'' Cathy hugged her and took her inside her house._

_''I still can't believe that you're back and that you have such a beautiful baby girl, what's her name?''_

_''Hayley she's 1 year old now.''_

_''What about her father?'' Cathy could see the pain in Amanda's eyes._

_''He had to leave 8 months ago but he still cares about Hayley.'' _

_''What happened after you got released from Juvie?'' She sighed and told her everything including the fact that she had been training before becoming pregnant, not caring of the consequenses because she just needed to talk with someone._

_''I'm sorry that you had to go through that, you didn't deserve it and neither did your dad.''_

_''I saw them on a magazine, the people who framed him. The only thing that my father asked me was that i would forgive, why can't i do it?''_

_''I understand Amanda forgiving isn't an easy thing to do after you've lost so much, that's why i'll support you and help you in any way i can if you decide to continue your revenge.''_

_''But i don't want to leave Hayley.''_

_''I will keep her safe so you can see her anytime you want.''_

_''But why do you want to help me?''_

_''Because you were once like a daughter to me and i wasn't able to help you while you were going through that hell, but also because i don't want you to live with regrets Amanda. So make those evil people pay and when you've finished, we'll be here waiting for you.''_

**end of flashback**

It was getting late so she rang the door bell and found aunt Cathy smiling at her welcoming her inside.

''I'm so relieved that you're here, i'm sure that you know about your father.''

''I do but i was going to come here even if that didn't happen.''

''I'm happy that you were able to finish what you started but i'm sorry about Aiden.''

''Thank you.''

''I would call down Hayley but she's asleep.''

''It's okay i'll surprise her tomorrow morning.''

''I'm sure she'll be thrilled when she see's you again, you must be tired from the trip i'll show you to your room.'' They went quietly upstairs to a guest room and to Emily's surprise it was the one she used to stay in when she used to stay over as a child.

''You really didn't change a thing in here aunt Cathy.''

''I couldn't bring myself to, i knew that you would come back one day, have a good night Amanda.''

She went out of the room and left Emily to unpack, finished unpacking she changed into her pijamas and prepared to go to bed but she really wanted to see Hayley so she went to her room and saw her asleep. It felt unbelievable to be able to be with her again,she went next to her and moved some hair that was in front of her face, she looked so peaceful and happy, she gently kissed her forehead and went back to her room, looking forward to the next day.


End file.
